Krystal's Thanksgiving Special
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Sequel to Cave Adventures. Ash and Co. journey to Petalburg for the holidays. In the midst of this wonderful time of year, secrets are revealed and relationships are put to the test. Can Ash and May's love endure the harsh weather? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kris: Happy Thanksgiving you guys!**

**AJ: I love Thanksgiving! The food is so awesome!**

**Mikey: Especially when uncle Brock cooks the food.**

**Kris: You guys are so fat you know?**

**Both: Thanks!**

**Kris: Anyway, this is a story that I thought I'd post in honor of the holidays. Advanceshipping of course.**

**Mikey: KrystalClear101 does not own pokémon or anything you think she does.**

**All: Enjoy!**

Krystal's Thanksgiving Special

By KrystalClear101

In the region of Hoenn we find our heroes on the road to Petalburg City and Ash's fifth gym badge that he will receive from Norman, May and Max's father. While visiting the city, the kids will be celebrating Thanksgiving at the Maple residence. But everyone is unaware of the stunt Ash pulled outside of Meteor Falls.

"I c-can't w-wait 'til we g-get h-home." Max shivered.

"Y-yeah, it's f-freezing out h-here." May added.

"J-just a b-bit further guys, we're almost t-there."

"I c-can't b-believe t-that it's s-snowing though. It's only N-November." Ash said.

Right now the temperature is around 25 degrees, and sinking by the hour. The kids are now just outside of Petalburg. Just when they thought they'd have to walk the rest of the way, a red minivan pulled up.

"Hey kids, need a ride?" A man asked.

"S-sorry sir, but we're not supposed to take rides from…dad?" May said.

"Who'd you think it was? Come on, it's way too cold to be walking out here." They filed inside. Brock was in the passenger's seat, Ash and May in the captain's seat and Max in the back seat.

"Oh! So warm!" Max exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here Norman?" Ash asked.

"I had to make a quick run to the store to get some last minute ingredients." He said. May and Max looked at each other.

"Mom." they said.

"Well I'm sure glad you showed up when you did. I still can't believe it's snowing." Brock said.

"Tell me about it. It's up to three inches in the city and it's not going to stop there." He said.

"As soon as we get home, you guys better sit by the fireplace and get warmed up. Caroline and I will take care of everything else."

"So Ash? You ready for your badge?" Norman asked.

"You bet! I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we battled." Ash said.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be tough to beat our dad." Max boasted.

"Well, Ash stands a pretty good chance. I think he'll do okay." May said to Max's surprise.

"What?! Don't tell me your on his side.?" Max said.

"Now Max, May can be on anyone's side." Norman said. Max glared at May and mouthed to word 'traitor.'

When they finally got home, they rushed inside, trying to avoid the cold as much as possible.

"Oh my! I wasn't expecting you all until later!" Caroline said.

"Here, May go get the blankets out of the closet and fix some hot chocolate." May walked to the hall closet and got the three blankets that were in there.

"Mom! There's only three!" she yelled.

"You and Max'll have to share then." She responded.

"No way! She's too big to share a blanket with, besides she'll take up all the space and I won't have any." He complained as she handed one to Brock and Ash.

"Oh come on Max, if we can share blood, we can share a blanket." She said. Max grunted angrily but agreed.

"Hot chocolate's on! Come get it!" Caroline placed them on the counter.

"May could you get mine please?" Max faked a puppy dog face.

"Oh fine, you Slakoff." She said getting up as did Brock and Ash.

"Thanks Caroline." Brock and Ash said. When May sat back down Max had the blanket all to himself.

"I knew you were going to do that you little…" May began to reach for her brother.

"May!" he mother warned.

"Fine! I don't need a blanket!" she pouted. May soon regretted that decision as she felt herself involuntarily shivering. Ash caught whiff of this and placed his blanket across May's shoulders.

"Ash I…" she started.

"You were shivering May, I don't need the blanket." He said.

"T-thanks." She blushed. The entire time Caroline was watching the scene take place.

"Oh my," she said.

"I'll tell you guys where you'll be sleeping tonight." Norman said.

"Ash and Brock, you guys can share the guest bedroom, okay?" Norman said.

"Thanks Norman." May yawned.

"I'm kind of tired. I'm going to take a nap." She walked upstairs. Everyone watched as she left with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What's up with her?" Max asked. They all shrugged but Caroline was a little concerned.

"Please excuse me, I need to make a phone call." She left for her bedroom.

Once there she dialed a number for Pallet Town.

"Hello? Ketchum residence." A woman answered. "Ms. Ketchum? It's Caroline, May and Max's mother. I've got something important to tell you." She said in a serious tone.

"What is it? Did something happen to my Ash?" she asked frantically.

"I think there's something going on between Ash and May." She said.

"Oh!" she exhaled. "Is that all?" Caroline was shocked.

"What do you mean, 'Is that all'?" she asked.

"This is important! We could be in-laws!" she said loudly.

"Calm down! Let's not jump to conclusions now. How do you know for sure?" she asked.

"Ash gave his blanket to her."

"That's just a simple gesture between friends, no big deal." Delia brushed it off.

"No big deal huh? Then why did May blush? Hmm?" Caroline smirked.

"That could mean something. Oh no! My pot roast! I'll have to call you back Caroline, bye! Mimey, what happened?" she hung up.

"My mother's intuition is telling me something's up." She pondered.

**Meanwhile…**

"I hope nobody saw what happened in the living room. The last thing I need is someone finding out what's going on." May laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She heard a knock on her door.

"May? Can I come in?" her mother asked.

"Sure mom. What's up?" she sat up.

"May? You know you can tell me anything right?" May nodded. "So, be honest now, is there something going on between Ash and you?" she asked. May could feel her face heating up.

_'Oh crap! She knows!'_she thought to herself.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. Caroline knew she wasn't covering it up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said. May sighed.

"Y-yeah." She confessed.

"May, you know you're way too young to have a boyfriend." She said.

"But…" May was interrupted. "No buts, I don't think it's wise to get too close to him. If you disobey me, you won't be allowed to travel him anymore. Do you understand?" she asked. May nodded her head, holding back the tears. Caroline left.

As soon as the door shut, May buried her head I her pillow and started to cry.

_'It's not fair! It's just not fair! I like Ash a lot and now I can't, I can't go out with him anymore! It's not fair!'_she said in her head. May sat up as the tears kept falling.

**Downstairs…**

"Another reason I love Thanksgiving is the awesome pokémon tournament that comes on TV. It's the best." Max said.

"Yeah, the trainers on there are always top notch. I've always wanted to be on there." Ash said.

"I was on there once." Norman commented, as everyone jaw-dropped.

"Y-you were?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but it was a while back, way before I became a gym leader, even before I met your mom." He said.

"That's awesome!" Brock said.

"How'd you get on there? Tell me! Tell me!" Max asked a little too excited.

"Calm down son. I'll tell you in the morning, but for now you all should get ready for dinner. All right?" Norman advised.

"Okay." They headed upstairs with Max in front, then Brock, last Ash.

"Oh hold on guys, I left my backpack downstairs." He ran back downstairs to get it. Once it was in its usual spot he headed upstairs again. When he walked past May's room he heard light sniffles.

"Huh?" he quietly creaked the down open and spotted May sitting on her bed with her hands in lap and tears falling from her cheeks.

"May?" he walked in. May looked up and saw him by the door. She hastily wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

"H-hey Ash." She said.

"May what's wrong?" she approached her.

"I-it's nothing, really. I'm just not feeling too good." She lied.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I probably need some fresh air. I'll be back." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door leaving a confused Ash standing in her room.

She walked out the door and down the sidewalk. Her crying now subsided to tears as she continued down the road.

_'How am I supposed to tell him? We just started and now I have to end it. It'll break his heart.'_She stopped walking.

"This is so hard!" She screamed. She kept walking thinking about how much fun they'd been having.

Before she knew it she was caught in the storm. "How long have I been walking? It's horrible out here! Why did I have to take a stupid walk anyway." She complained. The wind blew harder knocking her bandana off her head. The snow had blinded her sight.

"Which way is back home?" she started to walk but then she tripped and fell head first in the snow.

"Just m-my luck. I don't even have any of my pokémon e-either." She hugged herself as she kept walking.

**Back at the house…**

"Has anyone seen May? Dinner's ready." Caroline said.

"She went out for a walk because she wasn't feeling good. She said she's be right back." Ash said. "

I'm worried. It's getting dark out and snow's not letting up." Norman said.

"Look you guys, the weather channel is on!" Max called.

"The temperature right now is below 0. All residents are advised to stay inside for the rest of the evening. This cold should be subsiding by morning when it will be . Back to the station." The news reporter finished.

"Below 0! Norman May is out there!" Caroline screamed. Everyone was panicking while as had grabbed his coat and a flashlight.

"Ash, where you going? It's too dangerous." Brock said.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, my best friend is out there and I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm coming back with May." He walked out the door into the blizzard. The snow was up to his knees as he trudged on looking for any sign of her.

"May! May! Where are you?" he called into the called night.

He flashed his flashlight in every direction in search for her.

'_Man! I'm so stupid. I should've stopped. This is all my fault.'_He cursed himself.

"Ash…" he heard a faint call. "H-help…" he heard it again. He looked down and saw a red glove sticking out of the snow.

"Oh no! May!" He frantically started pushing away the snow digging for her.

He found her buried in the white snow.

"May? May come on wake up!" he pulled her out. She was freezing cold with snow all over her. Her carried her bridal-style in his arms.

"May, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. It's all my fault." He cried.

"Just please be okay. He walked faster through the snow until her saw lights in the distance.

"We're almost there. Hang on." He ran towards the house. He rang the doorbell and Caroline opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! May!" she screamed and almost fainted seeing the condition of her daughter. Norman heard the scream and rushed to the door.

"Hurry up and get her in here." Ash obeyed and laid May down by the fire. He sat down next to, freezing as well.

"May? Come on sweetie wake up." Caroline gently stroked her cold hair as tears began to form in her eyes. Her face was pale but her cheeks with visibly red.

"Ash, are you all right?" Brock asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He said never taking his eyes of May.

Slowly but steadily the color began to return to May's face and she was still breathing but at a slow and uneven pace. She slowly opened her eyes.

"May! Thank goodness you're all right!" Caroline pulled her into a death hug. May looked dazed as she looked around. Her eyes met Ash's. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. May smiled as well and fell asleep.

"Caroline?" Norman started.

"Hmm?" she said.

"May's asleep now, I'll take her up to her room." He carried her upstairs.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. You all can eat if you want to." She left towards her room. As soon as she left all eyes were on Ash. He began to get nervous.

"W-what?" he asked.

"We know something's up Ash, we could tell as soon as we left Meteor Falls." Brock said.

"Yeah so spill." Max finished.

"Well, May and I have been keeping it a secret ever since then. We've been sort of dating." He said scratching his head and turning red. Max almost gagged, while Brock patted him on the back.

"Ash, Ash. Ash. I didn't think you'd ever get a girlfriend." He smiled.

"I've always thought the same thing about you." Ash walked into the kitchen.

After he got his food he sat down and began to eat.

"You guys don't know how scared I was. I thought I had lost her for a second, but I'm glad that she's okay now." He finished his food.

"You worked up quite an appetite out there." Brock said.

"Thanks for saving my sister Ash, but don't think I'm letting you down easy because of this. The teasing will come." He walked to his room.

"I guess we should be getting to bed too, it's been a long day. Come on pal. You did good." He shook his hand and went upstairs.

Ash followed but stopped by May's room to make she was okay.

"Goodnight May." He left and walked down the hall to his room. He slumped on the bed and fell straight to sleep without another word.

**Kris: They you are! The day before Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving special!**

**AJ: The next one is on its way.**

**Mikey: If you haven't figured I tout yet, this is the sequel to**_**Cave Adventures.**_

**Kris: So yeah, I thought I'd do a sequel and do a thanksgiving special, I really don't have anything better to do so…**

**AJ: Anyway stay toned until tomorrow.**

**ALL: 4 sure!**

**Read****and****Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris: Hi! Hi! Here it is, here it is!**

**AJ: Part 2! Part 2!**

**Mikey: R u ready? R u ready?**

**Kris: Ha! Ha! We're saying stuff twice! We're saying stuff twice!**

**AJ: KrystalClear101 does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does. KrystalClear101 does not own pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

**Mikey: Enjoy! Enjoy!**

Krystal's Thanksgiving Special Part 2

By KrystalClear101

The time is 8:25 am, and May is just waking up.

"Hmm…" she opened her eyes. She wearily placed her hand on her head. "Ow my head! What…happened?" she looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her room. She turned her legs so that they were hanging on the edge of the bed. She yawned and started at the door.

As she neared the stairs, she could here familiar voices echoing in the halls. Everyone else was already awake and at the table. She yawned again and this time they heard it.

"May!" she cringed at her mother's high-pitched scream.

"Morning everyone." She said quietly.

"Morning May! How are you?" her dad asked.

"Tired, and my head is killing me." She clutched her head.

"Here let me see." Caroline approached her and placed her hand on May's forehead.

"Oh my! May you are awfully warm. Looks like you get sick from last night." She said.

"I'm not sick." She brushed off. "I'm just fi-a-a-achoo!" she sneezed. "Fine." She rubbed her nose.

"No. You are not fine. Now march yourself back up to bed and I'll fix you some soup. Go on now." Caroline ordered.

"I'm not sick, it was just a sneeze…" she mumbled, stomping back up stairs. Caroline sighed.

"Just as stubborn as always." Everyone laughed. Everyone except Ash, that is. He was slightly angry with everyone for just letting last night's turn off events erase from their minds, like it never happened.

Pikachu sensed his anger and jumped on his solider.

"Pikapi?" it said.

"Huh? Hey buddy, where've you been this entire time?" he asked.

"Pika, pika!" he exclaimed. Ash smirked.

"Oh really? And I wasn't invited? I'm hurt." He jokingly clutched his heart and laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu pulled the brim of his hat down.

"Hey! What was that for?" he laughed. Ash scratched behind its ears.

"Cha…" he cooed.

"When do you want to have your battle Ash?" Norman asked.

"As soon as possible." He said.

"Alright, how about after dinner today?"

"That'll be fine." He answered.

"Absolutely not." Caroline spat.

"What? Why?" Ash said.

"It's a holiday and the gym is officially closed.

"Aw man!" he sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Brock patted him on the back.

"I'd say it's a good thing that you have to wait." Max smirked.

"And why is that?" his father asked.

"Because, he's gonna need all the time he can get to beat you." His smirk grew. Ash scoffed.

"Whatever Max." Caroline appeared out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to give this to May now."

**Upstairs…**

"May?" she creaked the door open.

"Yeah mom?" she sniffled.

"May." She laughed. "It's not Christmas yet." She couldn't hold it in.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked questionably.

"L-look in the mirror." She held her side. May got up and walked toward her reflection. What she saw brought a frown to her face.

"I look like Rudolph the red nosed Stantler!" she screamed.

"Oh come on honey, it's not so bad." She laughed.

"Just give me the soup mom." She said angrily.

"Oh fine, don't be so testy. Listen May, I want to apologize." She started.

"Apologize? For what?" May asked.

"For saying you couldn't see Ash anymore. It was wrong of me not to trust him." She frowned. "But after what he did last night, I fully understand what you see in him and…I approve." May smiled ear to ear.

"Thanks Mom!" she hugged her.

"Now don't do anything immoral, alright?" Caroline warned.

"I won't. Hey mom? What did Ash do last night?" she wondered.

"You don't remember?" May shook her head.

"Well, when you didn't come back from your walk, he went looking for you. I was very surprised at how he jumped into action and that's why I know you'll be safe with him." May smiled again.

"He did that, for me?" She nodded.

"Yep, and he'd do it again if he had to. Well, eat your soup and try to get some rest okay?" she got up.

"Okay mom. A-a-achoo!" she sneezed.

"Oh May, get better all right?" she ruffled her hair.

"I'll try." She positioned herself to devour her soup.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Ash?" Norman called.

"Hmm?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night. That…that was amazing. I am truly in your debt." He said.

"No problem Norman. May is my best friend and I'd be willing to do anything for her." He smiled.

"You are truly a remarkable young man, kind of reminds me of myself." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Come, let's get back." They walked back to the table to see Brock and Max in a heated discussion.

"I'm not gonna say it again Brock! Girls don't want someone who'll scare the pants off 'em!" Max shouted.

"Ah, what do you know?! You're just a kid. The ladies want someone who's not afraid of rejection." He shot back.

"Yeah but you've been rejected so many times it's like you've become immune to it." He fixed his glasses.

"Why do children have to be so cruel, but so smart." He cried.

The sight was one that could bring a smile to anyone who was there.

"All right guys, calm down." Ash sweat-dropped.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Norman asked.

"Let's build snowmen!" Max exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good plan, I haven't played in the snow for a long time." Ash drifted off to another place.

"Well it's settled then. The gear is in the closet by the door."

"Hey mom? I'm finished now." May groggily walked down stairs to catch everyone getting their coats and hats on.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh May. Everyone is going outside to play in the snow." Caroline explained.

"I wanna go too!" she said.

"Not while you're still sick, you're staying where it's warm until you get better." Caroline said.

"But Mom! I'm not even that sick, it's just a cold." May complained

"Yeah, a cold that can turn into pneumonia." She said.

"Ah come on Caroline, let the girl go. It's a little bit of snow." Norman defended May.

"Oh fine, but you had better bundle up tight!" Carline warned.

"I will! Thanks mom!" she ran towards everyone else and grabbed her hat, gloves, jacket, scarf and boots.

"All right, I'm ready!" then she put her finger to her nose.

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked.

"I feel a sneeze coming." She stood perfectly still. "All right it passed. Let's go!" she cheered as the opened the door to a real-life winter wonderland.

"Wow! Look at all the snow!" Max exclaimed.

"There's so much of it! Let's go!" Ash lead to way into the white ocean in the front lawn.

"Snow angels!" May felled back in the snow and made a snow-angel. She stood up to get a good view of her work.

"Perfect!" she clasped her hands together and got starry-eyed. Then a huge amount of snow mashed into her face and caught her off guard.

"W-what?" she looked over her shoulder and saw Max toppled over laughing hysterically. She growled.

"This means war!" she got up a posed angrily. This made Max tremble and hide behind Brock.

"Picking sides are we?" Ash smirked.

"All right, then May are I are on the same side." He linked arms with her and winked.

"Yeah, go with your girlfriend Ash." Max said making both of them blush.

"T-they know?!" May whispered.

"They've sort of known for a while no so…" Ash nervously scratched his head.

"Well, they'd have to find out sooner or later." May shrugged. A snowball hit May square in the face causing her face to heat up and the snow to melt.

"They're too wrapped up in themselves to pay attention." Max laughed.

"You are so dead! Attack!" she cupped two handfuls of snow and throw at him and it landed right on his leg.

"That's cheating! You hit below the belt!" Max yelled.

"This is war, and there are no rules." She tossed it up and down.

"Scatter!" Ash yelled to May. She took her place behind a brush while Ash had constructively built a fort and took cover there.

"This is kid-genius to loverboy, come in loverboy, over." He called.

"Loverboy in, what's the status kid-genius? Over."

"AaMayL are scattered across the yard, you cover the north and east side and I'll cover the south and west sides. Over."

"Right. Over and out."

"Sapphire to Red, come in Red. Over." May called.

"Red here, what's up?" He answered.

"They're up to something, be on your guard. Sapphire out." She hung up and started crawling with her ammo in her hood.

"Fire!" Max shouted and started pelting snowballs at May.

"You're going to have to do better than that little brother." She smirked. She chucked a million snowballs at Max, each hitting their mark right on target.

"Retreat! Retreat!" He yelled running as fast as he could through the thick snow only to trip and fall.

"Man down! Man down!" Brock yelled as he ran to his aid.

"Wee woo wee woo wee woo wee woo." He imitated a siren and ran into the house with Max on his back.

"Yeah! We showed them huh?" May ran up to Ash and hugged him.

"You got that right May. Here." He handed her the bandana.

"You found it! Where was it?" she asked.

"I found it in a huge pile of snow while I was making snowballs." He smiled.

"Thanks Ash, you're the best!" she hugged him tighter.

"Pika, pika!" he said posing.

"You want us to make a snow Pikachu?" he asked. "Pika!" he jumped up.

"Come on May, let's try it." He kneeled down and started forming a figure in the snow. They worked together to make a snow Pikachu laughing and having fun.

"Look! It's done! What do you think Pikachu?" May asked excitedly.

"Pikachu!" it clapped.

"Looks like we did pretty good May." He put his arm around her and observed his and her creation.

"Just beautiful." She sniffled and wiped away a fake tear.

"Come on," he took her hand. "Let's go inside." He ran towards the door with her close behind.

"Oh good, you're here! Dinner is almost ready. Take over your coats and go watch the tournament." Caroline instructed.

"Alright mom." They did as they were told and watched the game with Brock, Max, and Norman.

"So, who won?" Norman asked while looking for the tournament.

"We did, of course!" May exclaimed. Max mumbled something under his breath and slumped in the couch.

"Ah, don't be a sore loser Max. All's fair in love and war." His dad ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, the love between Ash & May!" he teased making them blush for the second time today.

"What'd you say?" Norman asked.

"Just ignore Max. He got hit in the head with too many snowballs." May laughed nervously.

"Hey look! The tournament's on!" Brock said. They all watched the tournament as it turned to a male reporter.

"And this concludes the Annual Thanksgiving Battle Tournament. See you all next year!" the broadcast ended.

"Aw man! We missed it!" Max frowned.

"I was really looking forward to that too."

"Pika." He cooed sadly.

"Okay! Dinner is served!" they turned around as saw everyone kind of food you'd see on Thanksgiving.

"Oh wow mom! You've never cooked this much for Thanksgiving!" they all stared jaw-dropped.

"Alright everyone, we'll go around the table and I want each of you to say something that you're thankful for. I'll start. I'm thankful for my husband and my children who are a joy to me every day." She smiled warmly.

"I'll go next." Brock said. "I'm thankful for all my brothers and sisters back in Pewter.

"Me next! Me next! I'm thankful that my dad is the greatest gym leader in the world." Max stated proudly. Norman laughed at his son.

"Well, I'm thankful for my wife and kids." Everyone's gaze switched to Ash and May.

"Um…I'm thankful for all my friends that I've made on my journey, especially May who is amazing to be with." He grabbed her hand.

"I'm thankful for Ash. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now." She blushed and kissed him on the cheek making him turn the same color as his hat, a goofy smile spread across his lips.

Norman stood there awe struck at what his daughter did.

"Am I the last one to know?" he whispered to Caroline. "Yep." She nodded.

"Well everyone, dig in!" they all cheered.

"Don't have to tell me twi-a-a-achoo!" she sneezed.

"Aw May!" they all said.

"Hehe! Sorry!" she laughed.

Thus the end comes to QT's thanksgiving special, part 2. Happy Holidays!

**Kris: Yes! It's done!**

**AJ: This was so awesome!**

**Mikey: OH! I'm so STUFFED!**

**AJ: Wanna get any bigger Mikey?**

**Mikey: Shut up!**

**Kris: Be expecting a Christmas Special from me!**

**ALL: 4 sure!**

**Read****and****Review**


End file.
